Conventionally, various tasks in the agricultural field have often been performed based on knowledge and know-how obtained through individual experience, and it has been difficult to transmit an individual's knowledge and know-how to another person. In particular, in a country such as Japan, which has complex topography and vastly different environments in each region, a great variety of knowledge and know-how exists and thus transmission is more difficult.
On the other hand, in recent years, a learning assistance system using a network has been proposed (e.g., Patent Document 1). According to the learning assistance system disclosed in Patent Document 1, by using a terminal apparatus to receive learning contents transmitted from a server apparatus, a learner can perform learning without being restricted by time.
Accordingly, if the learning assistance system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is applied to the agricultural field, an agricultural worker can learn a wide variety of accumulated knowledge and know-how without being restricted by time. As a result, it is thought that even if the agricultural worker has little experience, he or she can perform various tasks based on accurate knowledge and know-how, and therefore the above-described problem can be solved.